strangerthingsloverandfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleven( Jane Hopper)
Eleven also known as Jane Hopper is a fictional character in the TV series Stranger Things who has psycho kinetic abilities and a limited vocabulary. Biography Behind the sc ☀Eleven is the daughter of Teresa "Terry" Ives, a participant in the Project MKUltra experiments conducted by the United States Central Intelligence Agency. Eleven was taken from her mother at birth by Dr. Martin Brenner and was raised in the Hawkins National Laboratory in Hawkins, Indiana as a test subject to develop her psychokinetic skills. When placed in a sensory deprivation tank she can engage in astral projection and access other dimensions, primarily for the purposes of international espionage. However, Eleven encountered a creature living in the Upside Down dimension, and on the evening of November 6, 1983, she finally made contact with it. Because of this, a gate opened up between the Hawkins Laboratory and the Upside Down dimension and the creature gained the ability to go between the human world and the Upside Down. She then escaped from Hawkins Laboratory and attempted to steal food from a local restaurant. The owner proceeded to call social services. The responding social worker was actually a Hawkins Laboratory CIA agent who killed the owner of the restaurant, causing Eleven to flee. She was then found by Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson, who were looking for their missing friend, Will Byers. Eleven helps to locate Will using her supernatural abilities, and determines that he is trapped in the Upside Down. However, the use of her abilities temporarily weakens her and gives her nosebleeds. The group sets out to find Will using their compasses, but Eleven interferes with their search when she realizes that they are being led towards the laboratory. Lucas, noticing her deception, becomes angry at her (having mistrusted her from the beginning), and she uses her abilities to violently throw him. She flees, steals boxes of frozen waffles from a store, and consumes them in a forest. When Mike and Dustin are threatened by bullies, Eleven returns and saves them. Mike, Dustin, and Eleven reunite with Lucas and make amends, and they travel to their middle school with Dr. Brenner and his associates in close pursuit. During a chase, Eleven uses her powers to cause a laboratory van to flip through the air. The group, aided by Joyce Byers, Chief Jim Hopper, Nancy Wheeler, and Jonathan Byers, produce a makeshift isolation tank with a pool and bags of salt. Eleven accesses the Upside Down and confirms that Will is alive. As laboratory personnel close in on the school, Eleven and Mike share a kiss. Eleven helps them escape by using her powers to kill most of the agents. The monster from the Upside Down makes its way into their dimension, and Eleven seemingly sacrifices herself to destroy the creature and save her friends. One month later, after a Christmas party, Hopper leaves the police station and drives to the woods. There, he leaves waffles in a concealed box. The whereabouts or condition of Eleven are left ambiguous.23enes If stranger things didn't have a season 2, Eleven would have been the ultimate sacrifice. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}